I Love My Love and My Love Loves Me
by abhirikafan
Summary: Again another small OS on AbhiRika from me. As always, no tragedy, only romance!


_**A/N: This is dedicated to Aditya and Navya!**_

_**This OS is set after the episode "Mumbaicha Dabbawala". In this episode Tarika went for shopping with Baivab, and Abhijeet said to her, "Kabhi hamare sath bhi shopping chaliye", and Tarika replied as, "Time hai aap ke paas? Kabhi pucha hai aapne? (low tone) Puchho to sahi"...**_

_**This OS is after that sequence in my imagination. Of curse purely AbhiRika based. Enjoy reading.**_

* * *

><p>Tarika was sitting on the couch remembering the conversation with Abhijeet. Not the conversation actually, the thing that was flashed in her mind again and again, was not the conversation, it was Abhijeet's hurt face after Tarika's words. Like other girls Tarika also wants to spend some ligh hearted moments with her Abhi, but it's his job, their job that does not allow them to do so. She understands that very well, basically she does not have any complaint for that. But still she said those words.<p>

_Pata nahi kya ho gaya tha mujhe! Mujhe pata hai na, uski job hi aisi, aur yeh job to sirf ek "job" nahi, woh desh ke liye kaam karta hai. Phir bhi maine usse aise kaise keh dia? Kitne hurt huye honge woh! Uska woh helpless look - I can't bear this aymore. Mujhe kuch karna hoga - _

She stood up and look at her watch. Only 7pm, she had time. Without wasting any minute she got ready and took her car. After a few minutes she reached her destination. There was no light on at his house.

_Itna andhera kyun hai? woh thik to hai na? Drawaza bhi andar se bandh hai, matlab ghar pe hi honge, phir itna andhera kaise?_

She is definitely a brave girl, braver than many others, but in case of Abhijeet she cannot control her emotions. She was worried while pressing the bell. After 3 rings the door was opened. He was in front of her. His eyes were red. He was looking at her with a surprised look.

Abhijeet: (surprised) T-T-Tarika - tum yaha?

Tarika: Haan main! Andar ane ko nahi kahoge?

Abhijeet: (embarassed) Oh! Sorry! please come in -

Tarika entered the house and switched on the light.

Tarika: Tum aise andhere me kyu the Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: Woh mera tabiyat kuch thik nahi lag rahi thi, isi liye ...

Tarika came near him, and softly touched his forehead with her palm. Abhijeet was really really shocked to see her actions.

Tarika: Chalo, thik hai, tumhe bukhar to nahi hai

Abhijeet: Tarika, par tum yaha kis liye -

Tarika: Tumse baatein karne ka man kiya, to chali ayi! Kyun ana nahi chahiye tha kya?

Abhijeet: Nahi Tarika, mera matlab aisa nahi tha! Waise bhi mujhe bhi tumse baatein karna hai, chalo baithke baatein karte hai. Tum kuch logi? Chaye ya coffee?

Tarika: (strong voice)Abhijeet, kuch bhi kehne se pehle mujhe jo bhi bolna hai bolne do please -

Abhijeet sensed something in her voice, He did not argue with her. He sat beside her, and gave her the required time to open up.

After 2 3 minutes of silence Tarika started. She looked at him directly, her full eyes were saying so many words...

Tarika: Abhijeet, aaj maine lab me tumse jo kuch bhi kaha - woh mera dil ki baat nahi tha!

Abhijeet: (cutting her) Par Tarika, tumne jo bhi kaha, sach hi to kaha! Main tumhe aaj tak kabhi aise shopping ke liye kaha le gayi hun? aur sach mein maine tumhe time nahi de pa-

Tarika: (cutting him) Nahi Abhijeet, yeh sach nahi hai, aur na hi mujhe tumse aisa kuch bhi chahiye - agar woh baat sach hota, to main ab yahan nahi hoti

She paused and looked at him. There was a guilt clearly visible on his face. He lowered his gaze to avoid eye contact with her. Tarika moved towards him, and silently cupped his face, and held it up.

Abhijeet's eyes were full of tear now.

Abhijeet: (low tone) Main tumhe kabhi woh saare khushiyaan de nahi paunga Tarika, jo main tumhe dena chahta hun (a drop of tear rolled down from his cheek)

Tarika removed his tear with all her love and care.

Tarika: Tumhe pata hai Abhi, khushiyaan kaise hote hai? (sigh) bahar lunch ya dinner pe jane se, ya phir kabhi shopping karne se khushiyaan nahi banti! (dreamy tone)

_Jab tired hoke ghar ane par koi apna tumahara wait karta hai, tab khushi milti hai,_

_Jab der raat ko neend na ane par tum kisi ko pareshaan kar sakte ho tab khushi milti hai_

_Subah aankh khulte hi jab tum kisi apney ko paas me chain se sotey huye dekhti ho, tab milti hai khushi_

_Jab koi pyar se tumhari aansu pochte hai, tab khushi milti hai_

_Jab door rehte huye bhi hume yeh pata hota hai ke kahi koi hai jo humare liye bechain hai, tab khushi milti hai_

_Jab har lamha tumhe yeh ehsaas hota hai ke woh tumhara saath hi hai, tab milti hai khushi -_

aur mere liye yeh saare khushiya kaha hai tumhe pata hai?

Abhijeet was literally lost in her words. He came back into reality with her question. Tarika already kept her head on his shoulder, he put his arm around her to make her comfortable. Tarika put her one hand on his chest and slightly lifted her head.

Tarika: (whisper) Mere liye mere saare khushiyaan yahan sirf aur sirf tumhare saath hi hai

Abhijeet was unable to say a single word. Right at that moment he wanted to give her each and every happiness in the universe!Without saying anything he hugged her tightly. They felt an unearthly soothe in the hug. After a few minutes they separated. All their confusions were cleared now. They found their destination.

Abhijeet: (deep tone) Jab bhi main pareshaan hote hun, kisi bhi baat ko lekar, tum aise kaise sab kuch thik kar deti ho Tarika?

Tarika: (sweetly) Kyunki jab MERA ABHI pareshaan hota hai na, tab mujhe zyada taqleef hota hai.

She wiped off his tear and kissed his cheek where there was tear a moment ago.

Tarika: Tumhe pata hai na Abhi, mere liye tum hi sab kuch ho - kabhi bhi mere kisi bhi baat ka bura mat manna! Sach to sirf yehi hai, ke tumhara pyar se hi meri zindegi hai aur mera har ek saans chalta hai tumse mohabbat karne ke liye -

Tarika ended her talk because Abhijeet already sealed her lips with his. Their kiss told them every word that was unsaid. After a while they broke apart. No tear was present there anymore. They now knew they love and they knew their love completes them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know that this is really short OS. But I liked AbhiRika this way. Sometimes love is beyond a candlelit dinner or a formal confession of "I LOVE YOU", sometimes love is all about feeling each other and being with each other. Thank you for reading, and thank you in advance for your precious review.**_

_**with Love- Abhirikafan.**_


End file.
